Morbidia
Morbidia is a Witch Way Sorceress for Hire who is the co-founder of the sorcerers for hire operation "Witch Way" with her familiar and partner, Gateaux, who are arch-rivals of the Warriors for Hire. She first appears in the Mighty Magiswords short, Too Many Warriors. She was voiced by Candi Milo in the short "Too Many Warriors" and is currently voiced by Mary Faber in the TV series episode, The Mystery of Loch Mess. Appearance Morbidia wears standard witch attire, complete with black hat, black dress and black high heeled boots. She also wears two golden bracelets on her arms and wears a red pendant. She also has pale blue skin and pointed ears. Personality Morbidia is very snobbish and snooty alongside her partner, Gateaux. She often shouts out petty insults at the two and plans to get the job done at ease with dark magic. Most people seem to favor Witch Way over Warriors for Hire for this. Like Vambre, she also speaks with a British accent, but also a stilted manner of speech. 5-minute shorts She and Gateaux first appeared in the short "Too Many Warriors" hired by Docky Boardman to stop Mister Sucker Punch from terrorizing the Dockman Pier. They see the Warriors for Hire and easily made fun of them. Princess Zange and Docky decided that who ever defeats the squid first will win the prize. The two use dark magic against the squid but it failed and as Prohyas used the Ground Pound Magisword, it caused destruction of the pier. Later, Mister Sucker Punch punched Docky down the shore. The two were so annoyed that they tried to go after the Warriors for Hire so Vambre used the Laser Pointer Magisword to distract Gateaux due to his cat instincts causing Sucker Punch to sock them away. At the end of the short, Morbidia swores revenge on them as they were about to be devoured by piranhas. TV-series She and Gateaux appeared in "The Mystery of Loch Mess" where they are jealous of the Warriors getting a job from Princess Zange. The two plan to follow the Warriors and take over their job so they can gain the glory. They were trapped and captured by Queen Porcina and, as well as the Warriors, almost fed to the Loch Ness Monster. After the Warriors set the delivery folk free, they took it as an opportunity to take credit and give the folk a boat to escape. In the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Grupliness", Morbidia and Gateaux get jealous again over the Warriors for Hire once again and the two had a fit which involved Morbidia pulling Gateaux's tongue before they are affected by Grup's stink. Morbidia compares the smell to Gateaux's hairball that he coughed up at one point in which Gateaux takes offense of it as a cat stereotype. They are later shown revealing that they ratted the Warriors out to Princess Zange threatening Grup's residence in the headquarters. At the end of the episode, as punishment, the Warriors sent Grup's old molted skin to their headquarters. Powers *Dark Magic: Like Gateaux, Gateaux has the ability to use dark magic which can do many things such as zapping and blowing up things, using life force from broccoli plants to turn stuffed animals into rabid, blood thursty creatures and more. Origin The current incarnation of Morbidia was very similar to the 2001 version in terms of clothing attire. The only difference is that her skin was more human based and it wasn't as white and that the color scheme of her outfit was different. The past design also did not include the necklace or the neck braces. Trivia *Morbidia's voice is based on actor William Shatner. *She is the first Mighty Magiswords character to have more than one voice actor. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Female